Fantasies
by SilverOpals394
Summary: Severus is trying desperately to ignore his heart, but when he gives in the results seem to be disastrous.


Disclaimer: Sadly, it's not mine.

A/N: Thanks to my beta, Tevildo, who helps my crazy thoughts turn into something readable.

Severus sat marking essays one Sunday evening and contemplated the past week. Recently, his mind had been wandering to thoughts of his apprentice, Hermione Granger. She hadn't seemed to be able to keep her eyes off him for the past couple of days and he couldn't understand why. Not that he minded; in fact, he felt inwardly pleased at the thought of her eyes on him. He had been feeling rather inclined to look at her, too. But, true to himself, and not wanting to admit to anything of the sort, he always attempted pushing her out of his mind. His heart, however, had other ideas.

_She's breathtaking_, it said. _She is the most amazing creature you have ever been blessed to set eyes upon. _

"She is a fool to even think of looking at me. I'm not worthy," he said aloud.

His heart answered, _She may not think so. She's so kind and brilliant, maybe she can see past your shortcomings. _

"I seriously doubt it. She's probably just admiring my Potions intellect. Yes, that makes sense... she's studying to the very detail how to handle the ingredients." He sighed. "Oh, Merlin, I'm talking to myself."

He pushed her from his mind again, and went back to his essays. His heart kept beating particularly fast, however, as if trying to remind him how much he really loved her.

* * *

The next morning, he awoke early and discovered he was smiling.

_It's Monday. Hermione will be back with you all day_, his heart taunted him.

He sneered. He seriously needed to stop thinking of her. It couldn't possibly be doing him any good to think of a future with her. Waking up with her small body next to his, wrapped in his arms. She would wake up, smiling, and kiss him good morning. He would squeeze her tighter to him, and whisper in her ear. She would laugh and her eyes would sparkle. He would move his hand down to massage her swollen belly with their child growing inside. It would be perfect.

"Enough!" There he went talking to himself again.

* * *

Hermione entered his classroom ten minutes early.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"Indeed," he answered her.

_It's always a good morning when Hermione is present. Why don't you be more polite to her? She would love it. Her eyes would light up just the way you like._

He coughed. "How was your weekend?" he asked quietly.

She looked a bit surprised at his sudden interest.

"It was alright, I suppose. Nothing terribly interesting." She was busy getting the ingredients ready for his first class of the day. "And yours?"

"Well enough." He didn't know where to go from there. In the past, they had shared many friendly conversations, but now that his heart was against him, he couldn't think of anything to say.

The bell rang, and students began filing in noisily. The day progressed fairly quickly, and soon he realised it was almost time for lunch. He wasn't particularly hungry, so he decided to stay in the classroom and prepare for his afternoon classes. He was about to tell Hermione to go on without him when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Sir," she began, "would it be alright if I stayed in here for lunch? I really need to work on my final project."

"I see no reason why not. Although, you shouldn't deny your body its nutritional needs in favour of working for me. Your project has been coming along fine, I'm sure it can wait."

"Yes, it probably could, but I really want to research some more things. Your library is quite impressive, Professor."

_Say 'Call me Severus'. See how she reacts._

"Call me Severus."

Her eyes widened.

He couldn't believe he actually said that out loud. What was he getting himself into?

"My pleasure, Se—Severus. And you may call me Hermione."

He smirked. _She said it was her pleasure, Severus. She **likes** you._

"Well, " he said, coming out of his thoughts, "Feel free to browse my library, Hermione. I'm sure you'll find what you need."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He watched her walk towards the shelves and choose a large book. She sat down at a desk and began to read. He went the storeroom to fetch some armadillo bile and ginger root to brew a wit-sharpening potion for his fourth-year class. When he returned, he noticed Hermione wasn't paying any attention to her book. Sure, she was looking at it, but it was evident she wasn't reading.

_Use Legilimency on her._

He couldn't. That would be wrong.

_It isn't wrong when it's in the name of love. Go on, do it._

He resisted the urge.

_Don't go too deep. Just see what she's thinking right now. Perhaps she's thinking of **you**..._

He couldn't take it anymore. He perused the surface of her thoughts, not wanting to go too far.

_Severus Snape. Such a brave man. I know he would protect me. He would be a good father. My own always was a bit cowardly._

Severus stopped right there. He ran back to the storeroom.

"Father? She isn't remotely interested in me. Oh, gods, I'm much too old for her. She sees me as a father figure! I'm such a fool."

He paced the small room, trying to figure out what to do. After he had calmed down, he decided to address the matter. He took a deep breath, and walked into the classroom.

"Miss Granger, I need to discuss something with you."

"Call me Hermione, please."

"Miss Granger, I have to admit that I used Legilimency on you a few moments ago. I know it was wrong, and strictly unprofessional. I apologise."

"A few moments ago?" She blushed.

"Yes, and it has come to my attention that you seem to think of me as something other than Professor. You must stop this. I am not now, nor will I ever be your father."

"My father? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Miss Granger, I already told you I used Legilimency on you. There is no point in lying to me."

Hermione looked as if she finally understood.

"I don't see you as a father, Severus."

"It's Professor Snape, Miss Granger."

"WHY? A MINUTE AGO WE WERE ON A FIRST NAME BASIS, WHAT CHANGED?" She looked absolutely furious. "AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, HAD YOU LISTENED TO MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS A SECOND LONGER, YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I SEE YOU AS A BRILLIANT MAN WHO I LOVE SO MUCH THAT I WAS FANTASIZING ABOUT OUR FUTURE! NO, I DON'T SEE YOU AS A FATHER, SEVERUS, I WAS DREAMING OF YOU FATHERING _MY _CHILDREN!"

When she was finished shouting, her eyes widened incredibly with the realisation that she had actually just said those things out loud, rather loudly, in fact. She fled from the room.

Severus paused a moment in shock, then ran after her.

_See, I told you things would work out. She loves, you Severus. And nothing can stop true love._

Praying his heart was right, he made his way to her door. He knocked three times.

"Hermione, open up."

"No, go away!" she answered.

"Hermione, please. Open the door."

"No! There is no way in hell I am opening the door. Go back to your dungeons!"

"I'm not leaving."

"Then I hope you like disappointment, _Professor Snape._" She said his name bitterly.

He could tell she was just on the other side of the door, so he placed his lips right next to the crack, not wanting others to hear the rest of their conversation.

"Hermione," he half-whispered, "would you like to join me for dinner?"

"What?"

"I said, would you like to—"

"I know what you said. Why in the world are you inviting me to dinner now? If this is some plot to get me to open up, I'm afraid it won't work."

"It's not a scheme, Hermione, I promise."

"Why then? Why do you want anything to do with me?"

"Because," he whispered only loud enough for her ears, "it is highly improper to impregnate the woman you are in love with without at least taking her to dinner first."

She opened the door.


End file.
